The True Resident Evil 4
by DrewCaine
Summary: B4 the current version of the famous re4, the developers had different ideas. This fic follows the path of the castle and hookman version, and leads to the events of re5. Leon Scott Kennedy is the main character in this one.
1. Chapter 1

Leon Scott Kennedy…one of the 4 survivors of Raccoon City.

It was his first day on the job when he arrived…only to get caught up in the chaos and anarchy spreading across the region.

Years later, after turning Sherry Birkin, daughter of the brilliant researcher William Birkin and his wife Annette, to the U.S. government, he accepted their offer and began training as an agent under direct observation of the President of America himself.

"What do you want with Sherry?"

The agent smirked. "We if your story is true, then she is truly immune to this G-Virus that Umbrella created. Although we could use her, it is **YOU** that we really want, Mr. Kennedy."

"Why me? I wasn't infected," said Leon, standing up. "I'm not giving you Sherry." He put his hand down. "That's it."

"Mr. Kennedy," the agent stood. "The President wants you trained and working for the government. We could use you. Didn't you survive Raccoon City? No one else could've done it."

Leon put his hand to his head and gave his answer.

Leon was also already a member of the anti-Umbrella organization that the remaining S.T.A.R.S. member had created, to put an end to this disastrous company. They had suffered many losses also, and more than ever their lives had been ruined.

Chris Redfield, a young energetic man, now had no real place to call home. His sister, Claire, was now involved in this underground organization, much to Chris's distress.

Barry Burton, a friendly gun-fanatic and family man, sent his family to Canada to protect them from Umbrella's spies.

And finally Jill Valentine, with no close family, had to watch with great sorrow in her eyes as the undead city that had once been her home was destroyed in great fiery flames.

These select few people will bring down and expose Umbrella, and make them pay for their sinful crimes…

…and Leon was just the guy they needed.


	2. Loading up&remsiscing

The new agent entered the briefing room; already five suits were seated and speaking among themselves.

"Aw, Mr. Kennedy, we've been waiting for you."

"Get to it, Cody. You said that Umbrella was involved in this?" said Leon through clenched teeth; he had been whacked across the head by an idiot with a weapons cache, the the band-aid that he wore wasn't helping at all.

"Let's get to it, then." Cody snapped at a finely dressed general beside him. The man stood and stepped over to a screen spanning the size of the wall, at the end of the long polished oak table. It could seat 12 people, and had buttons for each person. Leon had a good idea that they controlled the screen and other subtle things around the conference room.

"As you know, we sent a group in around the UK area, and we haven't heard from them in 48 hours. We need you to go in and investigate." Cody slid a folder to Leon. "That'll tell you what you need to know, David'll get your things ready. Be down at the hangar in 12 hours." And with that they all left. Leon sighed and whipped out a cellular.

"They always do me like this," Leon said to Imani as they were walking down towards the 3rd floor elevator. Imani laughed.

"Get used to it," she said bluntly. "Just focus on the task ahead."

"Let's see…Aikan, Frost, and Richardson…they were the agents sent in. Three transmission, and the last one was cut off. Predicted a jamming device…UMBRELLA FACILITY!" Leon looked up and saw a startled Imani give him a hostile look.

"Cool down, will you?" she said, pushing the button. Leon shook his head.

"Sorry, but I haven't had good times with Umbrella," retorted Leon, stepping in after her. "A facility out in Europe? I thought that Chris said their headquarters were in France?"

"Illegal, of course," said Imani. "The UK didn't acknowledge the running of any biological testing facilities near there territory."

"Those sneaky bastards…"

Leon didn't say another word as the rode down to the 10th floor hangar. Leon nodded as Imani departed on the 9th, and reviewed the documents again.

_Aikan…Burnside…where have I heard these names before?_

Leon met with Claire out in the New York blizzard. They acknowledged each other and Claire led the way to Café Bay nearby.

"Leon."

"Claire." Leon removed his fur coat and sat down at a booth, brushing his bangs out of his face. Claire grinned and followed suit, rubbing her hands together.

"Well, Leon, I'm glad you could come," she said, a little perky. Leon blushed, and tried to calm his beating heart.

"No, no…the pleasure is indeed mine. I'll order, 'k?"

After placing their order they chatted for a few minutes, then the lattés came. Claire took a long drink and then looked up at Leon.

"Chris left yesterday. Barry gave him a call after we landed down at the 'port. Their going back into Europe."

"Claire, did he say anything about sending you back to col-"

"Leon." She threw him a stern look. "I have been through Raccoon City _and _a zombified island with two **beepen** crazy people running around. Do not even think about sending me off to a little safe house. I'm just as man as any of you."

Leon gulped, and slowly nodded. "I'm sorry, it's just that I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know, Leon, but I'm already down shit creek without a paddle. Umbrella knows me and will come after me…eventually. I mean, so many of our friends…my friends died, and I can't just back down now. Chris lost his fed members, and I'm going to support him all the way. Now, what about you're new job?"

"Oh, yeah…sorry, I forgot a little. Well, they just sent in some agents to investigate the United Kingdom. They think there's an illegal research facility out there. Yuri Burnside, Randy Aikan, and-"

"Hang on, did you just say _Burnside_?" Claire exclaimed. "Steve never told me he had a brother!"

"Yuri Burnside? Yeah, he's 26, we don't know each other though. Who's this Steve guy you're talking about?"

Then Leon learned how Claire's partner, Steve Burnside, died on in Antarctica a week ago.

He got a call from the heads over in Washington and had to say goodbye to Claire.

"Well, Leon, I got your usual weapons and Kevlar medium style armor and basic infiltration equipment. Here's the receipt."

David generously handed over the arms printout and went back to work on a Chinook helicopter.

9mm modified beretta handgun x 2

9mm black Taurus munitions (15) x 10

anti-personal frag grenade x 4

compact 12-guage assault shotgun x 1

12-guage shotgun shells (7) x 4

9mm tactical machine pistol x 1

custom 9mm bullets (100) x 4

vibroblade x 2

kevlar medium armor x 1

combat rigging x 1

grapple hook x 1

pocket dura-light x 2

battery x 4

laser scope x 1

magnetic cardx 1

portable comms system x 1

The helicopter took off 12 hours later, heading for Europe. Leon glanced out the window, and sighed.

"I wonder what I'm getting into this time…"


End file.
